Field
This technology relates generally to stuffing horns, more particularly, to stuffing horn configuration for cooking a product.
Background Art
A wide variety of products, such as food products, require processing before use by or sale to consumers. Generally, food products are processed in various stages, for example marinating, cutting, deboning, breading, adding spices, cooking, dicing, brazing, searing, freezing, and packaging, and combinations thereof. In particular, a known processing system provides for the transportation of meat food products, such as chicken breasts or tenders, or any animal or plant based protein item from a marinating tumbler to an oven. The product can also be a ground meat product or meat batter or other food extrudate that can be formed into a final product having a particular shape or form factor after being extruded through a horn device and subsequently placed in a bag that is vacuum sealed or other casing such as a collagen film or a coating material that may consist of a mixture or gel with a coagulatable protein. This type of system can be a continuous food processing system whereby an edible food strand of meat or the like is extruded to be processed into a product or a desired meat cut could be provided. The exterior of the product is subject to contamination prior packaging.
The meat food products can be deposited onto an oven belt or other conveyor belt as it is being processed, which can pass through an oven to cook the meat food products. In such a system, a plurality of conveyor belts can be used to transfer the meat food product from for example a marinating tumbler through a press belt and onto the oven belt. A plurality of operators can also be employed to ensure that the meat food products are evenly distributed on the conveyor in order to avoid pile up, reduce floor loss and on oven belts in order to cook the meat food products uniformly and thoroughly.
Such a method is generally known. These known methods are being used for the extrusion of sausage or sausage-like materials or other protein based products. In principal this method involves the extrusion through an extrusion horn a product such as that of a sausage mix. The food extrudate can be extruded when the extrudate is warm or cold. The stuffer horn can also act heating element as well as an extruder in a manner that is sufficient to at least partially cook the food extrudate. However, the problem with many stuffer horn devices is that the horn design is not configured to allow for uniform flow of food extrudate and the devices do not provide uniform size and cross section extrusion of the food extrudate throughout the entire cooking process.
Existing equipment and processes have other shortcomings. Among these shortcomings are extruders which are complex. Conveyors used for the strand are open and invite unwanted lateral movement of the strand during movement through the conveyer trough.